Omnipotent
by Rainack
Summary: Post ep for 11x14, All That Cremains. Greg helps Nick deal with his feelings after the Pose case. Nick/Greg. M for a reason.


Disclaimer: Don't own them, just love 'em!

Omnipotent

Sinking gratefully into the steaming bath water, Greg Sanders sighed in contentment. He figured he had at least a half hour before his husband, Nick Stokes would be home. Nick had mumbled something about finishing up some paperwork, but the look in the older man's eyes had told Greg all he'd needed to know. Cases that involved children always hit Nick hard. To find out that it was the little girl who had killed her father, Greg knew it had to have nearly killed Nick, and he was trying to mentally prepare himself for the emotional turmoil his lover would no doubt be going through when he finally made it home.

He'd just closed his eyes, taking in slow deep breaths of the lavender scent wafting up with the steam from the oil he'd added to the water, when he heard the connecting door between the kitchen and the garage slam closed.

Reaching under the water, Greg pulled the plug, trying to will the rest of his fatigue down the drain with the water, so he could help the man he loved fight off this newest wave of demons. As he climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel, he listened carefully for any other indicators of Nick's mood. He heard a cupboard door slam closed, but shrugged that off as the usual way the cupboards in their house tended to close. The few muffled curse words weren't usual, though.

Having quickly dried himself, Greg wrapped the towel around his waist and headed for the kitchen. It always amazed him, the way Nick could sense when he was near. No matter how quietly Greg moved, Nick always knew the instant he walked into the room.

It was no different now. The moment Greg padded into the kitchen, Nick looked up from the glass of whiskey he'd been pouring. He didn't say a word, but Greg could read what he was thinking in his eyes. _I should have known_, they screamed, and it made Greg's heart clench.

Closing the distance between them, Greg moved in between Nick and the counter, leaning against it. The counter was cold, and the hard edge bit into his back, making him wince slightly, but he pushed the discomfort aside. Placing a hand gently on Nick's cheek, Greg stared into his eyes. Speaking softly, he said, "There's no way you could have known, Nicky. None of us had a fucking clue!"

A single tear fell from Nick's eyes, followed quickly by another. "I... I should have!"

Both hands now on Nick's cheeks, Greg brushed the tears away with his thumbs. Smiling gently at Nick, to take the sting out of his words, Greg said, "You're not omnipotent, Nicky. Believe me, I've thought on that subject long enough. It would certainly explain how you know the instant I enter the room. But you're not, so stop beating yourself up about it."

Wrapping his arms around Nick's waist, Greg pulled the older man to him, and Nick sagged into him gratefully. A trembling sigh escaped Nick, as he laid his head on Greg's shoulder. "How could they not have loved her!" There was a quiet anger behind the words, and Greg could almost hear the, "If she'd been ours..." They'd so very carefully avoided any mention of their decision. Greg knew that they had to face it sooner or later, or it might very well tear their marriage apart.

Pulling back enough to look Nick in the eye, Greg said, "You regret our decision." It wasn't a question, and he didn't wait for Nick to say anything, but went on. "I do too." Now Nick opened his mouth to say something – probably one of the old arguments about the hours they worked and what they saw on the job. Greg placed a finger over Nick's lips, effectively silencing him so he could finish speaking. "It's what we've both wanted for so long, Nicky. We'll make it work, and we won't be like the Poses. We'll adopt for love, not because he, or she, looks good on our Christmas card."

There were tears shimmering in Nick's eyes again, but these were tears of joy. And the look in Nick's eyes screamed at Greg, _I love you so much!_ A look of mischief now settled onto Nick's face, and Greg got the feeling Nick was about to show him exactly how much he was loved.

Not breaking eye contact, Nick sank to his knees on the cold kitchen tiles. He pulled the towel free of Greg's hips and it fell to the floor, forgotten.

The hungry look in Nick's eyes caused Greg's cock to rapidly harden. Nick's hand fondling his balls elicited a keening moan from Greg's parted lips. The index finger of Nick's other hand began to trail up and down Greg's heated shaft, drawing out a delicious shudder from the younger man.

When Nick's tongue lapped up the pre-cum accumulating at the tip of his cock, it was all Greg could do to keep his eyes open and maintain eye contact. Greg didn't know when it had happened, but he discovered he'd braced himself with his hands on the edge of the counter, and now held it in a death grip. Forcing his hands to release the counter, he moved them to Nick's face, tracing his fingers lovingly over Nick's cheeks, ears, and temples, running his fingers through Nick's short cropped hair.

Watching as Nick wrapped his hand around the shaft, Greg fought the urge to thrust into Nick's touch. A long low, "Oh..." of pleasure escaped as the head of his cock was engulfed in the warm cavern of Nick's mouth. Nick's experienced tongue laved over the crown, and probed the slit, as Greg tried to suck in breath.

The spine tingling precursor to orgasm was already causing Greg's toes to curl, and he knew he wouldn't last too much longer. And in this, Nick again seemed to omnipotent, because he was drawing more of Greg's steely length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

Fingers trailing over Nick's cheeks again, Greg murmured, "So close, baby!"

The smoldering look in Nick's eyes told Greg, _Come for me, G!_

And Greg did, harder than he thought he'd ever cum in his life. Nick swallowed it all, not missing a drop, never breaking eye contact.

When Nick stood with a cracking of his knees, Greg murmured, "You're getting too old for doing things like that on the hard tile, cowboy."

Nick smiled, leaned in to Greg for a gentle kiss, before replying, "It was worth it, though. I love you!"

Pulling Nick gently by the hand, Greg headed for the bedroom. "Come one. Let's go to bed."

Not quite successfully stifling a yawn, Nick nodded in agreement. "That sounds good!"

As Nick stripped, Greg crawled into bed, curling up on his side so Nick could spoon up against him. When Nick's warm weight settled against his back, Greg murmured quietly, "I'll call and set up some appointments with a few adoption agencies tomorrow."

Nick hummed his agreement, and nothing more was said for several minutes. Greg thought Nick had fallen asleep, and was nearly ready to drop off himself, when Nick said, "I'm really proud of the way you handled those two guys at the crematorium tonight."

A small smirk tugging at the corner of Greg's mouth, he said, "You still worried about me not carrying a gun?"

"Not as much, I guess," was Nick's quiet, slightly sleep slurred, response. The last thought Nick had, as sleep finally claimed him, was that while he may not be omnipotent, he damn sure could try to be.

A/N: Well, a little longer than last weeks post ep. Hope you liked it. As always, leave a review, please. :)


End file.
